Improvise
by Dangerpronek
Summary: This is my very first word challenge with the one and one and only Newbiecool!  Fred & Daphne plan on going on a vacation but when something goes wrong will they be able to go?  Lol Summary stinks..Please review :


_**Soo me and Newbiecool are having a word challenge, it's my VERY first so please be nice :) My word is "Improvise", I hope you like it! Pretty please review! :)**_

_**"Improvise"**_

Throwing a stack of things in a large pink bag, Daphne was rushing around packing for the big trip tomorrow. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked playfully.

"It's the mail man." Fred joked, making the red-head giggle.

"Ohhh really? Do I have anything good in the mail today?" She said through the bed room door.

"I think you do..." Fred said, then the door slowly cracked open. He was holding flowers in his arms. Daphne smiled brightly then quickly hugged him.

"Awh, Freddie! These are beautiful!" She said happily.

"I thought you might like them." He said.

"I love you!" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Daph!" He said.

"I'll have to take these with me on our vacation!" She said cheefully after taking a sniff of the flowers.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a whole week with no work, just relaxing with the girl I love more than anything in the world! & the good ol' gang! I've missed them." Fred said.

"Me too. " Daphne said to her blonde husband. The two sat on the bed together. Suddenly a loud thunder clapped. Daphne grapped tightly onto Fred.

"Hey don't worry Daph, it's just a little storm passing through." Fred said, comforting his wife.

"Hey, is it raining in here?" Daphne asked.

"What?...Daphne we're inside like I said nothing could get us in here." Fred said. Then he felt a water drop in his face.

"See, it's raining!" Daphne said. Fred looked up then sighed.

"No, it's a bad leak. I've gotta go fix it real fast." He said getting up from the bed. Daphne pulled his arm back into the bed.

"Oh no you don't! Your staying right here with me Mr.!" Daphne said.

"Daphne, I've gotta go fix it, or we won't be able to go on vacation." He said.

"B-but Freddie, it's storming outside!"

"I'll be alright." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fred please listen to me." Daphne begged, but Fred got his rain coat on and walked out. Daphne quickly followed behinde.

"Daphne you stay in here, I don't want you to get cold." Fred said.

"I can't just leave you out there!" She said.

"I'll be fine." He said grabbing the long ladder out from the basement.

"Stay here." He said. Daphne sighed then stood outside on the deck.

"Be careful Freddie!" She said, as he put the ladder in place & started to climb. Countless claps of thunder were rolling. Daphne shivered, hoping her husband was okay on the roof.

"Fixed it!" Fred shouted from the roof as he started to climb down. Daphne felt a big wieght lifted off her shoulders. Just then she heard Fred scream as he slipped off the ladder.

"Freddie!" She screamed in fear. She ran as quickly as she could over to him.

"Freddie, are you alright!" She asked out of breath & in fear. Fred grabbed his leg.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's just oowww my leg!" He screamed in pain. Daphne pulled out her cell phone & dialed 911. They rushed Fred to the ER. Daphne sat in the waiting room, shaking in fear that her husband might have been badly hurt.

"What if he never walks again?" Daphne asked in panic to herself.

"Mrs. Jones, you can come see your husband now." A nurse said. Daphne leaped out of her seat.

"Oh thank goodness! It was about time!" Daphne said, She walked into the room where she saw Fred laying on a small bed.

"Freddie!" She said cheerfully. He smiled.

"Daphne! Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I was so worried about you!"

"Daphne I told you I'd be okay."

"But you fell off that high ladder!"

"Mr. Jones has a broken leg, he needs to get plenty of rest & he should probably stay in a wheel-chair for a few days, or possible weeks until he feels up to walking again." The doctor said.

"Thanks doctor, can we leave now?" Daphne asked.

"Mmhm! Here you go." The doctor said placing Fred into a wheel chair. The couple drove home it was still pouring rain outside. Daphne manged to help Fred into the house, she sit pulled the bed out of the sofa & made a comfotable place for him to rest.

"Thanks Daph, for everything your the best!" Fred said, Daphne smiled then gave him a kiss.

"It's my pleasure sweetie!" Daphne said laying him in the sofa-bed.

"Daphne you can still get our stuff ready for our vacation." Fred said.

"Freddie, we can't go now, the doctor said you need to rest & take it easy, you can't even drive there!" Daphne said.

"Aww, c'mon Daph, I'm fine.." Fred whined.

"No, we'll just have to improvise!" Daphne said. Fred smiled.

"What's your plan Daphne?" He could tell his wife had something in mind. She was so cute trying to hide it, Fred thought.

"Just because we can't go on vacation doesn't mean we can't stay here and have a vacation!" Daphne said.

"How?" He asked.

"Improvise Freddie, improvising!" She said. "Let's make the most of the time we're having right now!" Daphne said.

"Okay, I'm game." Fred said. Daphne ran over to the kitchen and made hot cocoa & cookies she brought them over to her blonde husband. She placed them on a special tray then lit some candles. She turned the lights down low. As the thunder clappped & lighting flashed, Fred rested on the sofa. The red head climbed under the sheets with the blonde.

"You know Daphne, you sure know how to improvise!" Fred said smiling before choosing a cookie off the tray. Daphne giggled.

"That's only cause I've have to do it so many times with you." She teased. Fred looked over into his wifes big blue eyes. He grinned.

"Thanks for being the best wife ever! I love you Daph!" He said. Daphne smiled brightly.

"Thank you for breaking your leg so that we could have a little vacation of our own...I love you too Freddie!" She said and the kissed.

_**THE END! :D :D :D**_

_**I hope you liked it, sorry it was long & I HIGHLY doubt it was better than Newbiecool! THAT IS ONE AMAZING WRITER! :D Please go read her story "Personal" **_

_**Hey if you'd like to do a word challenge just lemme know, I'm game :) BYE!**_


End file.
